Blinded
by Forever. Bethany
Summary: She left Narnia as Alaura Hunter, the girl who tamed the untamed Edmund Pevensie. She's the girl who was stripped of her memories, and now lives tormented with lies about her identity. She just wants a simple answer and her wish had been granted. Exactly a year ago, she left Narnia as Alaura Hunter, now the same girl returns to Narnia as Emma Montgomery. Edmund/OC SEQUEL TO BAD BOY
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello my lovelies! As I promised, I wouldn't keep you guys waiting any longer than 3 months and since school is about 1 month away, I knew I couldn't exactly start a sequel when it does. Without further hesitation, I've decided to write up the first chapter in the sequel to _Bad Boy_. To any readers who clicked this story before reading, _Bad Boy_ which was published before this, I strongly suggest to read it first to prevent any confusion as the story goes on. And since this story is just starting, I'm praying that I'll be able to finish it.

I know I caused a lot of confusion at the last chapter of _Bad Boy_, and I'm terribly sorry, I hope the sequel will explain everything to you in dear times. When I first thought of publishing a sequel, I was pretty thrilled that you guys agreed to my suggestion. I started daydreaming and doodling in class wondering if this time's plot would be even better, now that Chloe is back - did you guys expect Chloe to return? I started playing around with the plot and decided, since the _third_ installment of the _The Chronicles of Narnia (Movie) Series _is about Aslan testing everyone, in this case, Lucy, Edmund and Eustace, I've decided to do exactly the same but including Alaura/Emma and Chloe.

There was a delay in getting the sequel up. As you know, I went along with the _Prince Caspian _movie version, and I was able to update faster using an online movie script but since I was unlucky in getting another script for _The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, _I was forced to watch the movie itself, and word by word, write down the dialog. It wasn't fun, but I managed to get a lot of ideas just by watching the movie. I'm still not complete in the script, only being 30 minutes through, and I'm asking for my lovely followers/reviews to help me in getting the script down, so I'll just watch the movie and I'll be able to continue with the story faster. I'm also using stories on Fanfiction based on the third movie, please, please help as I am sacrificing my time to do this sequel.

Also, if you need help imagining how Emma Montgomery looks, please continue reading until the very bottom where in another author's note, explains what to look up to get a closer picture of how Emma looks like.

I'm putting an end to this rather long author's note so we can head on to the story itself. I hope all of you enjoy the first chapter, I'm sorry if it isn't the best starting to a story. But please, enjoy and hopefully you can review and continue reading the story.

Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

**Blinded © ForeverBethany**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia or have any affiliations.**  
_  
***** This work is the property of Bethany Katie Rose, this includes the plot, any OC characters. To any who reproduce this story, that is known as theft, and will be reported. This is made purely for enjoyment, Bethany does not own '"The Chronicles of Narnia" or any characters and movie scripts. *****_

* * *

Chapter One: **Not The Same Girl I Was A Year Ago****  
**

"Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me  
Why is my reflection someone  
I don't know?

When will my reflection show  
who I am, inside."

-_Reflection (Mulan)_

She's been asking herself the same questions since the day she had woken in the hospital, since the doctor told her with a sense of devastation that her mind had been completely wiped out due to the accident that happened exactly a year ago. All she had remembered that day she woke up was the splitting pain that caused her face to contort in pain, the sense of anxiety when she hadn't felt the recognition of the people in the room with her. The commotion caused in the room when she tried to pry her hands free from the wires and tubes that had kept her bedridden.

She had felt like a newborn infant, screaming and making a fuss for having a mind blank like having writer's block. It was like someone shoved her a piece of lined sheet paper, along with a sharpened pencil and telling her to write down an essay about her life. She knew she'd fail because she couldn't bring back the memories that had been long gone when her head hit the concrete, they were locked away in a box with no key hole. She could reach for all eternity but her fingers would never come in contact with the box, and like what she did in the hospital, she hung her head in defeat and began to cry.

Everyone who knew and cherished her stuck next to her, but the grief didn't settle, the anxiety didn't settle either. They knew the girl they were expecting to hug when she awakened, but she didn't. She'd plead all she want, but they'd only force a lopsided smile and leave her hanging. She didn't spend the time with them, instead, she had torn apart her room for any recollections of her past. No, all papers and certificates were taken from her and the only information they could provide her was that her name was, Emma Montgomery.

A girl whom lived her life with her mother, Dani Montgomery and her significant other, Derek. She shared most of her past with Chloe Carter, a girl she had when she first started middle school and they had quickly become best of friends despite being opposites. Her parents were divorced, her father had left heartbroken while he remarried another girl and started another life with them. Despite being heartbroken, Derek was there to help heal Dani and on board with maintaining a good friendship with her.

According to Chloe, literature and the arts such as; acting, dancing and singing, was a great escape for her. She wasn't familiar with the arts, but after much begging from Chloe, she had decided to take up singing to get her to shut up. Behind Chloe's back, she enjoyed her time cuddled up in a chair and reading a good book or even writing up one, she wasn't into expressing herself and her emotions especially with words that could backfire anytime. Academics seemed like a better escape for her, she didn't know why but she trusted her instincts that the reason she was so good with her education was because, going to university meant living her past behind but now that she had no recollection of her past, she didn't know why it was an escape for her.

The mystery about her identity had only deepened when she took one good look at her wrist, finding the brutally torn skin had healed into a pink puckered lines. Scars were ugly, why did she give them to herself? Did she? She had become good buddies with bangles and bracelets; covering her scarred wrist with them.

She was Emma Montgomery, a girl whose face was obscured by her thick but voluminous, strawberry blonde waves. Her hazel eyes were partially covered by the bluntness of her bangs, it had been cut where longer strayed strands would reach the curve of her cheekbones. Her waves cascaded down her back and on her front, it would reach a bit lower than the curve of her breast. The fullness of her lips and the rosiness in her cheeks were defined due to the contrast of her skin tone; light olive and her hair color, together.

She was the girl who was lied to of her true identity. She was the girl who'd keep wondering, "Who am I?" because no one would give her an answer. Everything, her answers to her past and herself was right in front of her, so why can't she see it?

* * *

Chloe saw the hopelessness in Emma's eyes. She was there when Emma tore her room apart to get any souvenir from her past. She felt the guilt caving in the soil of the ground, preparing the ditch her body would soon be consumed in. Where the grave digger would stand alone as he closed up the gaping hole containing her body because no one would even dare to attend her funeral, after doing something awful.

Convincing Dani and Derek and everyone who possibly knew Alaura Hunter, not to tell Emma of her true identity. Discreetly saying that her past was hard enough, the lies, heartbreak was enough to burden Emma. Ruining the chance for Emma to get the life she'd always wanted without the past dragging her down. It took a long time before they were both convinced that a fresh start was better, they'd all agreed that having Emma get her memories back on her own was better than making her life a whole lot miserable.

Changing Emma's appearance, creating a whole new set of traits and ambitions. Emma Montgomery became her own person. Alaura Hunter was nothing but a memory.

It was what Aslan wanted her to do. And she didn't dare question his intentions, but pledged to being loyal and stuck by Emma's side acting but soon becoming a best friend.

* * *

The soil they were walking on was damp, she could feel the heel of her shoes caving in. She spied droplets slipping down the edge of the leaves and sometimes falling in contact with a part of her skin. Her arms and legs were exposed due to wearing a bold-colored tank top, and shorts made for camping, her skin was glistening the more they weaved their way through the rain forest.

Parts of her were itching, her hands swatting away the mosquitoes that gathered around them. She was irritated from having to scratch continuously on the redden bumps; mosquito bites. Her limbs were aching from the duration of their walk, she could sit down on the ground if it wasn't so busy being damp. But much to her pleasure, the sun was hidden beneath the darkened clouds. It left the wind to caress their bare skin, but as the continued forward, she could feel the wind growing stronger and began to plead to Chloe to turn back around for camp.

"Blame our stinking parents, Emma," Chloe grumbled in disdain, her nose wrinkling as the flies buzzed in front of her, "It was their idea of fun to take out indoor teens outside, more importantly camping. I mean who does that?" She refused to smile at Chloe's ramblings, it came to a time where Chloe would be serious but amusing to her.

"Then why did you ask them if we could go on a adventure? Aka, hiking?" She questioned, her hands gripping a branch as her foot slipped slightly. Her coordination wasn't spot-on but she was working on it, but she didn't like that she was working on it on such a dangerous site. She breathed in sharply as her foot bumped against a fallen log, she shook her head in dismay.

"Would you rather stay back there hearing them talk about financial business?" Chloe retorted with a snort. Chloe had a branch gripped in her right hand, gently probing the ground in case there was an unsteady surface. Emma glanced up, seeing that she was falling behind and made a irrational move to dash forward, being fully aware that her clumsiness would prevent her from doing anything spot-on.

Her foot got caught against her other foot, her hand brushed another branch but missed by a few inches. She tumbled to the ground, her knees throbbing from the immediate contact. She groaned when she heard Chloe's hysterical laughter not a foot away, she remained sitting on her butt as she inspected her hands; caked with dirt, and her knees which had reddened.

"And I forgot, why would Dani and Derek take you camping when they obviously know that you're not an outdoorsy person?" says Chloe as she retreated back with a offering hand to pull Emma back up. Emma didn't respond and instead focused on dusting herself off.

As she brushed her cheeks and began pulling back strands of hair from sticking to her face, she answered, "I agreed to to because they obviously wanted to feel like family. Besides, they were so excited when they announced the camping trip, they were like, children on Christmas morning. I couldn't disappoint them now could I?"

"Obviously they'd understand." Chloe protested.

"No, they wouldn't. And it's time to move on with life and create new memories that won't leave me this time," Emma snapped, "They don't understand that I have no clue on how my relationship with them was. I could finally be that perfect daughter they could have." Chloe blinked, her eyelid drooping in sympathy and her mind relived the tragic day when Alaura had left them.

Chloe could see the difference between Alaura and Emma, Emma was more feisty and aggressive than Alaura had been, but Emma was still vulnerable and sensitive to the topic of losing her memories. It was like, Emma wanted to rid the memory of ever getting in the accident, to forget the time when she had woken up and had remembered nothing. Emma was vulnerable to herself and not her past. And to top it off, Emma had more confidence to speak her mind than Alaura ever had.

"You want to be perfect?" Chloe questioned loudly, when the thunder rumbled in the sky. The sky was darkening, the gray clouds were hovering over them.

"Close to perfect. I'll never be the same girl you guys once knew," Emma replied, rising her voice, "I know you guys just keep me around for that glimpse of hope."

"Are you seriously thinking that?" Chloe asked with a scoff of disbelief. She flinched when Emma narrowed her eyes dangerously at her, her hazel brown eyes had darkened a shade.

"What else are there for you guys to keep me around? I'm your little charity case," Emma laughed with no humor as hurt twinkled in her eyes, "I live in a world of lies. And I'm part of a lie, I can't trust people about my identity cause I know that everyone's hiding a secret about my identity."

By then they were standing in a, now, heavy downpour, Chloe refused to blinked her eyes again in shock. Emma was standing right there, drenched from head to toe glowering down at Chloe though she was on the tip of the slope. Emma's grip on the branch had tightened, like she was holding back from lunging right at her for even bringing up the topic of her accident.

"You don't know if they're lying, and you don't know if they're lying for the better." Chloe replied.

"Forget it, just forget I ever said something so stupid," Emma almost snarled, "Maybe there'll come a time when someone I know might actually bring out the girl I used to be." With that, Emma trudged forward. The taps on the ground increase making it difficult for both of them contact each other, both having to yell at each other to ask if they should head back. Emma was still rigid from the conversation with Chloe.

"Let's head for cover until the rain dies down," Chloe suggested, "This was a horrible time to go on a hike." Emma didn't comment, her eyes still hard and focused on the view straight before her. She followed Chloe down a somewhat ditch leading to more coverage from the rain; more trees grown in the area, her eyes blinked and softened when she spotted a mystical looking lake.

"Beautiful." Emma breathed. The lake was accompanied by some fog, the water was crystal clear with blossoming plants rounding the edge of the lake. On the surface of the lake were lily pads. "It seems so familiar, in a dream of mine."

"And in mine. Want to take a look closer?" Emma immediately nodding, forgetting their recent conversation. They took long strides towards the lake, when they reached it, they bent and studied it closely, Emma dripped her fingertips and surprisingly found it ice cold. She cupped her hands to bring out some water.

"Emma, Emma!" She snapped her gaze over to where Chloe was pointing at, "Do you see it?" She did. A massive ship gliding smoothly across the lake's waters, it was like their own television being played on water. The ship was beautifully enriched with cravings, leading towards a large figure head which was also craved to look like a figure. The bottom was made out of dark, rich wood with rows of oars paddling them across the waters. On the boat, were the crew, bustling around in puffy white tops, with a leather tight tunic over top.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful, have you?"

"Yes. When I dream." Chloe laughed then shook her head. Emma smiled and looked back at the boat, her eyes then wandering over to her reflection and the smile slipped off her face. Who is that girl? It's supposed to be her, but she looked like a complete stranger to herself. But her gazed was quickly torn away from her reflection when Chloe harshly pulled on her arm.

"W-What's happening?" Chloe stuttered nervously as the storm brewed around them. The downpour had increased making it impossible for them to see through the rain, the wind current had increased and her chest heaved to get a grasp of oxygen. Emma forced herself to look down, her hands desperately trying to grip anything, "We need to find cover!" Chloe shouted through the winds's screams.

Emma coughed suddenly, nodding feebly and rising. The leaves swayed viciously, the branches snapping back and forth and threatening to break away minute. She struggled to get up, she puffed as her knee trembled almost freezing in place when she found that her body strength wouldn't help her last with the wind howling and already trying to push her into the lake.

"Ah!" Emma gasped as the water sprayed them. She blinked rapidly, desperately trying to clear her vision. She shook her head, her arms rising for protection, "I-I can't see!" she shouted. She spat out bits of water and strands of her hair that stuck to her cheeks. This was not normal, she could feel it that weather like this wouldn't change that easily. She felt panic rise in her chest.

She took a step back, her foot caving in as the ground was basically wet and made it difficult for her to trudge for cover.

There was a loud crackling and ripping noise, like a branch had broke free from the tree's hold. She barely had time to leap for cover when Chloe had screamed, "Watch out!" She whipped around, and instantly regretted it when the branch slammed against her. It was unbelievably large, and struck her right in the guts. She let out a choked cry of pain. The impact was hard, she had lost her footing and made her way into the lake.

The water had enveloped her and pulled her down. She struggled against its hold. She made a huge mistake of taking a large intake of water she mistook for oxygen. She whipped around in the water as her lung tried to expel the water from her lungs, she felt lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. Her arms stilled and black spots erupted in her vision.

One thing she regretted the most: The ability of not being capable to swim.

She closed her eyes and prayed for the best.

A miracle must have happened. She felt her body being tugged upwards, a firm grip around her waist. The water rushed past her, and finally she broke surface. She couldn't respond to someone crying out her name, her senses had numbed and she had felt paralyzed.

"Emma!" She choked, feeling the last of the water in her lungs leave her system. "Emma!" The water was unbelievably salty, well her taste buds were back. "Emma! Wake up!" So she did. Her eyelids flew open, revealing her widened brown eyes taking in her surroundings. Things were silent, the wind must have died down quickly than she thought, or at least she used to think. She shot up, the light blue sky, currently cloudless and the sun was out. The trees and shore were nowhere in sight, in fact, they were floating in the middle of an ocean.

Had she blacked out? The last thing she vividly remembered was falling into the lake because of a branch. Now she was stuck, in the middle of the ocean, with no trace of land with Chloe? She must have gone crazy, but then she looked at Chloe. In Chloe's eyes were a sense of recognition, Chloe knew where they were.

"I can't believe, I'm back." Chloe breathed grateful for her second and possibly last chance of redeeming herself. Emma stared at her incredulously, and thought about letting go.

"Have you hit your head? Or are you just delusional?" Emma laughed with no humor, "Where are we? And what is where?"

"Calm down, Emma." Chloe says, that dazzling smile still stuck on her face. "This is magical. Absolutely beautifully."

"Unless you can swim us back to shore, nothing about here is currently magical," Emma snapped and began spitting out the last bits of water, "May I repeat? Where in the world am I?" Chloe refused to grin at Emma's whining, it was really amusing to see someone who used to be so calm and collected, ranting her head off. Oh Edmund will have her head.

"Here's a tip, we fell into the water, the lake to be more specific. I think we're actually in the lake." Chloe tried her best to explain. Emma blinked, her eyebrows ceased in concentration.

"Okay, that's the most confusing and stupidest things I've ever heard." Emma commented. Chloe frowned, guilt seeping in her that all Alaura traits excluding clumsiness were gone.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you haven't almost died," Chloe giggled then frowned, "Come on. I think the inside you would love it here."

"Unless we find land and people, I don't think so." Emma said sarcastically. Emma soon followed with Chloe's frown, she was right, her words didn't seem like the things she would say. But she couldn't help it, she was tired of not knowing anything, and being transported into another world with absolutely no clue where they were made her insane.

"I would stop complaining," Chloe warned, "I really would."

"Why?"

"Because the ship we saw is heading our way and if we don't move right now, we'll be ran over." Chloe snapped finally losing impatience and began tugging Emma with her as she began stroking forward. Emma struggled to gain control of her legs, kicking harshly to increase their endurance. Emma glanced over her shoulder, finding the boat had come to a stop. She felt pain rise in her chest when people leaped overboard, probably for them.

Seeing that Chloe had noticed the same thing, they stopped, staring with worried eyes as they splashed forward.

Someone had surfaced right in front of her, causing both of them to let out a shriek of surprise. It was a man, a few years older than them. The front of his brown hair had been pulled back and secured, it revealed his matching brown eyes and along his jawline and upper lip was a grown, slightly scruffy beard and mustache. He had a gentle smile, silently telling them they weren't in trouble.

"W-Who are you?" Emma stuttered, her teeth chattering loudly when the cold water got the best of her. She began shivering involuntarily. Something flashed in the man's eyes as he began barking orders to the other man to bring Chloe back to the ship. Emma trained her eyes on Chloe, seeing her hesitate, her eyes flashing in confusion as she took in the man.

"Hello, my name is Caspian, King Caspian to be exact." Caspian had introduced, showing off his gleaming smile, "May I say, you look very much like my other human friend, Alaura Hunter?"

"Who's Alaura?" Emma asked. Caspian frowned, and she knew that wasn't what he wanted for a response.

"Never mind, let's get on board safely." Caspian quickly changed the subject, the frown never leaving his face. He had been so sure that Alaura was coming back, more specifically for Edmund. He began to swim forward, but when she quickly grasped onto his arm, he quickly turned around to shoot her a questioning look. She blushed.

"I can't really...umm...swim." Emma stated weakly, her cheeks turning bright red when he let out a loud laugh.

"Well then, hold on tight." With that, they reached the platform; that had dropped for them and mounted it. With a quick warning to hold on tightly, she did, almost throwing her off when they were hoisted up and on board. Emma dropped down to her knees, her aching limbs getting the best of her as she remained there.

"Thank goodness you're safe, Emma!" Chloe flew to her with a towel around her, and another towel in Chloe's free hand.

"Why wouldn't I be? A King brought me to safety." Emma remarked smartly, hissing through her clenched teeth as her body began to wrack viciously. Chloe pouted in sympathy, immediately throwing a warm and fluffy towel around her which in Emma's hand shot up to grasp and pulled tighter around her. They remained sitting, Emma accepting Chloe's warm rubs on her back and trying hard to ignore the crew's meaningful stares.

"More humans? My King?" one asked Caspian whom had just accepted a cup of water.

"Yes. They are all from where the Kings and Queens of Old are, but I fear, these are newcomers." Caspian explained, trying to blink out the image of Emma's fearful, wide eyes.

"The Kings and Queens of Old are already here?" Chloe accidentally blurted out, she realized too late as she cupped a hand over her mouth.

"May I refrain? There's only one newcomer, who are you, may I ask?" Caspian suddenly turned to her, his eyes had been narrowed in studying Chloe's appearance, "I do not remember you from history. But of course, I do not know you're name."

"You've been here before? Is that what you've been mumbling about when we were stranded in the middle of the ocean?" Emma began interrogating her, "You knew this would happen?"

Chloe brushed off all her questions, her eyes locking with Caspian's. "Of course you don't know my name. You never asked for it, _My King_," she snapped harshly, "Are you really a King? Or are you just an impostor like the White Witch?"

"The what in the who now?" Emma says in disbelief. Her mind was becoming boggled by the events that had just happened.

"So you have been here before. You might have accompanied the Kings and Queens of Old, am I correct?" Caspian had retorted with a wise tone. Chloe glared frostily at him. Emma gulped nervously for the sake and well-being of her friend, she would stand up with her right now, but her legs betrayed her and remained planted.

"You're very accurate with you're guesses, I might be more willingly to answer your questions but you haven't answered any of mine."

"Very well, I am King Caspian. You are currently on the finest ship in Narnia's navy," Caspian declared rather loudly, "These are my fellow Telmarines and Narnian crew mates."

Chloe had paled drastically, she let her eyelids close in defeat. This wasn't what she wanted.

"Might as well throw her off the ship, Caspian," a velvet voice laced with venom, spoke up "Her past and her isn't exactly welcomed at this point." Chloe snapped her eyes open in shock, her mind slowly blinked in recognition. She looked at the man whose heart she had broken, there was a pang of regret seeing at how handsome and mature he had grown up to be, it was too late for apologies now.

"It's nice to see you too, Edmund." Chloe's voice thickened as she urged herself not to break down.

* * *

A/N: That's the first chapter and I'm already sad. I really miss typing, 'Alaura' instead of 'Emma', it's really odd switching names and I had a smile on my face when Caspian said her name, that's the only time Alaura was mentioned. If you see, I'm trying to make Emma make a connection with Alaura, and I'm also trying to make Emma a little different in socializing terms but Emma still caught Alaura's clumsiness and older traits like academics, and being down-to-earth. It will explain in the next chapter why Caspian couldn't recognize her.

I decided to end the chapter here because they're already in Narnia and I wanted to save the suspense for when Edmund realizes that Alaura's 'not there', also when Edmund and Chloe finally meet. One of you asked if there's going to be something between Chloe and Edmund and I cannot respond to that question because I'm thinking if they should or not.

Also if you have a hard time imagining Emma's appearance, please look up, "Vanessa Hudgens blunt bangs" and that's the bangs that Emma has. Emma's hair color is fairly close to, Bella Thorne's recent hair color. And Emma's hairstyle is when Bella's hair is straight, and her bangs are pushed to the side - Alaura's appearance, exclude the bangs and insert the blunt bangs and there you go. If you still have a hard time imagining her hair color, check out "Shake It Up: Oh Brother It Up" and there you go, excluding the bangs because that was Alaura's old look.

I'm really sorry if this chapter sucked. I haven't written in about 3 or 4 weeks. But please, please, help me in writing down the dialog for _The Voyage of the Dawn Treader _because even though it's summer, I am quite busy with family and friends plans. Just message me the part of the movie, tell me what came before and after and any suggestions for Emma/Alaura/Edmund moments. You can watch the movie using 'megashare', just type in the movie and add in 'megashare' afterwards.

Can you do me another favor? See that POST REVIEW button? Can you click it?

- _Bethany Katie Rose_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello my lovelies! Bethany here. So it's been a while since I last published the first chapter, and I've been wearing a huge smile on my face since then because you guys are super supportive of every chapter in _Bad Boy_ and you guys still are with the beginning of _Blinded_ and you never failed to surprise me, ugh, you guys just make my day and I could go on squealing all day if my family weren't staring at me like I've gone crazy, because let's say I grinning at my laptop screen looks weird to them. Unfortunately, it's the time of year again where school just has to reopen when it could remain close, and you know what school means? It means getting a heavy load of assignments that mean nothing to us, and take time away from us when I could be writing up a new chapter for this story.

My school starts in 2 weeks, and I've been dreading it. It's my first year in high school, not exactly my first year because I'm a sophomore and I was a freshman, you know a 9th grader in middle school. For some apparent reason, our high school only holds 3 years which are sophomore, junior and senior and yeah, I'm a nervous wreck. I'm saying this because, the school I'm attending is really serious and smart, so I'm trying my best to get higher grades and I'm afraid that'll take time away from updating, and you guys know I've been trying to update weekly but sometimes my mood gets in the way or my lack of inspiration. Also, I've been dreading my eye doctor appointment because I need glasses, I can't read words or see details clearly from far away and I'm super scared about what happens at the eye doctor and since I'm shy, I'm wondering if it's okay to make mistakes when you read the letter chart, thing.

On the other note, please check out two awesome banners that a lovely reader created. You may know her through her review in the last chapter, anyway check out the beautiful banner she made for _Blinded _it kind of make me tear up because I miss Alaura so much. Anyway, _FLandre Scarlet _is an amazing editor and creator, I'd love if she did a banner for _Bad Boy _or a character banner but that'd be selfish, I mean, her gift is just amazing, I'd love to see more! _FLandre Scarlet_ if you're reading this, I hope someday you might take up the offer, I'm terrible at making edits so yeah I'm a girl in need!

Also, if you guys would love to do the same thing _FLandre Scarlet_ did that'd be amazing. I'm not asking you to, I'm saying if you've done the same thing but you were scared to share it with me, please don't. I love seeing your guys' work. Please, I'd love to see it, a banner, a video, a one shot about one of my stories please feel free to Private Message me. I'm happy to give the credit to you because that'd be terrible if I didn't.

This chapter would have been up earlier but I hurt my wrist the night before and it stopped hurting just this afternoon. I'm putting this long author's note to an end. Sorry to any who hate long author's note. I had to talk about these things. Okay, Bethany stop!

Thanks for the reviews: _Flandre Scarlet, Tiana, MythicalGirl17, LovelyLexie, pischouette, Kpopisawesome, Vampprincess1812, Marie, sarahmichellegellarfan1, noukinav018, Nornichica, Guardian of Imagination, Guest._

I love you all for taking time off and reviewing the first chapter of this story, though it may not have turned out well or not what you expected. I enjoy reading every single review, it makes my day and makes writing stories more rewarding and worthwhile.

Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

Playlist:  
_-"Mirrors" - Justin Timberlake _

* * *

**Blinded © ForeverBethany**_  
_

_***** This work is the property of Bethany Katie Rose, this includes the plot, any OC characters. To any who reproduce this story, that is known as theft, and will be reported. This is made purely for enjoyment, Bethany does not own '"The Chronicles of Narnia" or any characters and movie scripts. *****_

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Chronicles of Narnia _except my original ideas and characters.

* * *

Chapter Two: **The Hunt For Answers Begins **

She looked up and immediately her breathing hitched. He was tall that she could only reach and touch his lower lip with her forehead. His brown hair was swept to the side and tousled by the countless time his large and calloused hands ran its fingers through his hair. She imagined feeling the silky strands fall through the gaps between her fingers and shivered. His shoulders were broad, his form was muscular and she could see the inner layer of fabric he wore had clung to the muscles on his biceps. He was fit, she could tell when he wore the tight fitting, brown leather tunic vest.

His sun-kissed skin glowed under the blare of the sun, it created shadows underneath the curve of his narrow cheekbones. His chiseled jaw was clenched, and his plush and kissable lips were pursed into a thin line. His hair fell down and partially covered his beautiful set of brown eyes; rimmed around the outer circle was chocolate and as it reached the center of his eye it had faded into a lighter shade of brown. All that she knew was that he was _gorgeous_.

Her cheeks turned crimson at her blunt thoughts because it was hardly the time to drool over a guy she hardly met, and currently in a quarrel with her best friend. She didn't know whether to defend Chloe or snap her mouth shut. It wasn't a hard decision after all to keep her mouth shut or she'll get on his bad side. She could see when his eyes turned coal black that he was dangerous, and quick-tempered.

Wrapping her towel around her tightly, she pulled herself up, quickly grasping the boat's railing before she could lose her balance. The boat's rocking didn't help her as she stumbled towards Chloe, her eyes became trained on _him _again. Why had she become easily attracted to him? He wasn't her type or at least she thought he isn't her type. Her mother told her specifically once that she didn't deal or like bad boys.

"Are you that unforgiving, Edmund?" Chloe quickly recovered from her last sentence and snarled at him, "I was half expecting for you to bawl because I'm back." Edmund had turned rigid when she said those words and a smirk pulled at the corner of his lips. He let out a humorless laugh that made Emma; striding forward, stop in her tracks and cringe.

"I'd never cry for you. And you can expect Lucy to take my side after you betrayed my family," Edmund chuckled darkly, "Are you sure you're not related to the Witch White?" Chloe's jaw slacked in shock of what Edmund brought up while Caspian twisted his eyebrows in confusion, trying his best in catching up with their quarrel.

"I thought that was a touchy subject for you, Edmund," Chloe laughed bitterly, "Either that or you've finally accepted that fact that your betrayal will remain in the history books. Are you not haunted by the White Witch? How 'bout that scar on your torso? A permanent reminder that you don't deserve to be a King." Edmund could only deepen his smirk at how Chloe was easily losing her temper at something he did long ago. He had briefly gotten that Chloe still held her feisty demeanor.

"I never wanted to be a King. I was granted with my family's and Aslan's forgiveness, and the scar is a reminder that I'm willing to die in order to protect my family and Narnia," Edmund almost snorted when Chloe widened her eyes at his response, "Things changed. Unfortunately things from my past still come to haunt me." Chloe narrowed her eyebrows dangerously, her fist trembled from wanting to lose control. She wanted badly to stop her remarks.

"Oh, now I'm haunting you?" Chloe then knew she had crossed the line when she spoke the next words, "Did a certain red-haired girl teach you that? Did she steal your heart and made you believe that she needed you? She did take my place?" Edmund's eyes flashed with fury at her words, and Chloe suddenly stumbled back as he approached her.

"Alaura's nothing like you. Why? Because she didn't betray the people who care about her, she didn't take her chances for granted," Edmund spat out bitterly, "You never stole my heart and kept it. You stole my heart and played around with it until it shattered into a million pieces, she came in my life and placed back the pieces you've broken."

"Edmund-" Caspian warned slowly and began approaching Edmund. Edmund didn't listen, his thoughts bent on lashing Chloe with his words.

"If you ever talk about Alaura like that-" he was cut off when Chloe took another step back and accidentally crashed against Emma who was frozen in place by what she was watching. Her feet stumbled back and the towel around her flew off as she crashed, hard, against the wooden platform with a cry. Chloe had gasped and moved to the side in shock. Her elbows were throbbing from the impact, her legs were sprawled out.

His gaze flew from Chloe to her, she looked up and stopped something flashed across his dark and dangerous eyes at the sight of her. She pulled her legs back and scooted back, her cheeks turning bright red from his intense stare. She could see him studying her appearance, then his eyelids closed and he released his held in breath and swiftly turned around. Without any other spluttered word, he had let his lean trouser clad legs move him through the crewman. He had left her staring at him with widened and confused eyes.

"I-I..Did I do something wrong?" Emma breathed out, her voice wavering in fright. She looked up, finding Caspian had been staring after the direction Edmund had left. Chloe snapped her eyes down at her in amazement, "W-what? Chloe?" Chloe shook her head and pulled Emma up to her feet and began dusting her off.

"Edmund's just having a rough time," Caspian assured her, having fetched up her discarded towel and handing it to her, "Is there something I need to know about you two?" he had turned and asked Chloe. Chloe licked her cracked lips and shook her head.

"No. No you don't," Chloe then stopped and stared at him intensely, "And give this message to Edmund and tell him to believe every single word. When Aslan came to him bearing news about Alaura, he should believe it. He should believe that Alaura's gone, she's not coming back, and look deeper into what he meant." Chloe brushed off Caspian's shock and began to dry herself.

"Of course. Let me just get you two dried and into some warm clothes and I'll tell him right away." Caspian stumbled over his words but then coughed and regained his posture as King of Narnia. He tilted his head to the right before walking in the same direction, Chloe having followed suit and Emma following after Chloe like a lost puppy.

She squealed quietly as she dodged someone's flailing arm as it reached out to grasp something before returning to work. She took the moment to look back and sigh. It was like she was back on Earth, she had entered a world clueless on what it held, it was like when she had woken up and she didn't like it one bit. She then trained her eyes forward wondering where Caspian was taking them and her question was soon answered which was something that rarely happened to her.

Caspian had stopped in front of a cabin door and with a grin he pushed open the wooden door, engraved with various swirls. "The maids will helped you get undressed, fit you into some warm clothes. If you have any questions just ask me, well not right now but afterwards...nevermind." Emma had giggled at the young man before following Chloe inside, jumping as the door slammed loudly behind her.

"Are you going to tell me what happened between you and-" Emma trailed off after realizing that she hadn't caught the guy's name.

"Edmund, Edmund Pevensie otherwise known as the Just King," Chloe snorted unintentionally receiving questioning looks from Emma, "And no I'm not." Emma frowned in disappointment and took a seat underneath the window.

"What? I thought you said we should never keep secrets from each other," Emma asked unable to hide the hurt in her voice, "So why are you keeping secrets from me? Oh wait, you've always kept secrets from me, like my identity." Chloe flinched when Emma's voice turned coarse with frustration.

"It's for the best, like what your mother said," Chloe partially lied, "You already knew before you lost your memory of what happened between Edmund and I and if I told you, you wouldn't look at me the same. What I did was unforgiving. You know what they say, people don't turn out to be the person you thought they'd be."

The atmosphere in the room turned thick with tension as they got dressed. She had been dressed with a tight-fitting maroon leather tunic vest, the inner layer was a white, puffy long-sleeved shirt, he wrists were cuffed. She was also fitted into navy blue trousers, and matching brown leather boots hiking up till her shins. Chloe had been dressed similar to her despite their colors, she had been dressed into a brown tunic vest, and teal trousers with the same matching boots like hers.

She had thought it'd be easier to remove her hair from it's sopping ponytail and combed it out to dry naturally while Chloe had been quick to fix her raven hair into a messy ponytail. After that, she had seated herself once more on the chair underneath the window, watching as the water moved rapidly beneath the boat with a small smile. While Chloe was pressed against the wall, staring intently at the wall across from her blankly.

She was startled and nearly banged her forehead against the glass window when the cabin door had burst open, she had ripped her gaze from the window and to the panting crewman by the door. His hands resting on his knees as he caught his breath. Chloe removed herself from her position by the wall and stared questioningly at him.

"Sorry to interrupt, but King Caspian asks for your presence. He personally asked me to guide you to where he is." the boy had exclaimed. She rose from the chair and exchanged looks with Chloe before following her out the door. She blinked trying to rid the frustration she had against Chloe, tilting her head she found Edmund and Caspian accompanied with a girl she hadn't seen before.

The girl had long auburn waves that she was currently weaving into a braid. She was also dressed similar to the both of them, apart from that, her cobalt eyes sparkling with excitement that she couldn't contain the balls of her feet to bounce slightly. Caspian had turned and smiled when he spotted the crewman he had sent, followed by both of them.

"Thank you." Caspian said with a smile, the crewman had disappeared leaving Chloe exposed to Edmund and the the girl younger than all three of them.

The girl had followed Caspian's gaze and the grin on her face had slide off when her eyes fell on Chloe. She could see her face had been stricken with surprise which quickly turned to disapproval, something that didn't match the girl's personality well. The girl had lifted her arms and crossed them across her chest as she scrutinized Chloe for a second time.

"Chloe, a pleasure to see you." the girl had forced through her clenched teeth. She felt Chloe flinch at her tone.

"Lucy, a pleasure to see you too." Chloe had responded, the difference between the two was, Chloe's tone was filled with awkwardness. Caspian cleared his throat, obviously sensing the discomfort between everyone and moved towards the door.

"Edmund, Lucy, Chloe and Emma-" Caspian began before Lucy had cut him off just as she turned towards Emma.

"Emma? I thought for sure that was Alaura!" Lucy had cried out in protest, "Have you whacked your head Caspian? That's most certainly Alaura!"

"I believe you're mistaken, I'm Emma Montgomery," Emma corrected her softly, "And who is this Alaura everyone's been mistaking me for?" Lucy spluttered before Edmund wrapped a reassuring arm around Lucy, his eyes were shut as he forced his words out.

"I've been told by Aslan specifically that Alaura's not returning," Edmund said and removed his arm from her and opened his eyes to meet his sisters, he didn't bother to hear Lucy's protest and turned to Caspian once more, "Come on before we waste anymore time." he said in a lame tone. Lucy stared at Edmund's face with a heartbroken expression, it wasn't for herself but for Edmund.

"Alright then. Follow me." Caspian clapped his hands and twisted the doorknob open before entering. One by one they entered the room and once Emma did she marveled at how rich the wood seemed. In different corners of the room were glass cabinet accompanied by some wood, on her left was a circular table with some vacant chairs and along the walls were some random shelving units.

"Aslan." Lucy murmured in admiration as she spotted a mural shaped like a lion's head hung by the cabinets. She watched as Lucy tenderly stroked the lion, her eyes sparkling with memories. Her heart thumped heavily at the expression and sharply turned her head away. Her eyes then wandered over to Edmund, his eyebrows ceased as he concentrated on a painting of four people, all dressed formally and riding on individual horses. She concentrated harder, taking cautious steps forward to study it.

Edmund hadn't noticed her presence, "Is that you?" Emma asked quietly. He immediately turned rigid and she took a few steps back, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

He shook his head but didn't turn to look at her, "Yes, it's me and Lucy and our other two siblings; Peter and Susan" he answered in his velvet voice which she shivered at.

"Where are they?"

"On Earth." and with that Edmund had brushed past her, leaving a trail of electric tingles on her shoulder.

"Oh." she whispered. She let her gaze linger on the painting and wondered what their lives might have been like, then she remembered Chloe, why was she sent there with them? And why isn't she in the picture?

"Look," Lucy's clear voice grasped her attention and she turned around spotting Lucy walking over to a pair of bow and arrows position carefully on a wooden stand, "Susan's bow and arrows." Lucy grinned down at it and their memories and once again Emma ripped her gaze away, blinking as Caspian called out to Lucy mirroring Lucy's grin.

"Lucy." In Caspian's hand was an opened box, inside was the same wooden stand a bit smaller than the one holding up the bow and arrows, and instead it was holding up a sheathed dagger and a small bottle containing some kind of beetle juice. Lucy gasped and strode forward.

"My healing cordial and dagger, you brought them with you, " Lucy tentatively reached out to touch it before snapping her hand back and looking at Caspian timidly,"Oh may I?" Caspian stared at her bewildered and extended his hand further as he responded to her question.

"Of course, they're yours." Caspian chuckled and Lucy took the box with sparkling eyes, and began to return it in place on her belt while watching Edmund and Caspian.

"Peter's sword." Edmund murmured thoughtfully as he observed the detailing on Peter's sword, specifically the handle of the sword shaped in the head of a lion.

"Yes, looked after as promised," Caspian glanced at Edmund and took the sword in his hands and held it out for Edmund, "Here, hold it if you wish."

"No, no, it's yours," Edmund refused lowly, "Peter gave it to you." he said almost bitterly. Caspian drew his hand away and returned the sword back in it's position as Edmund's eyelids slid to close. Caspian removed himself from his presence to fetch something and called out to Edmund once again. She watched carefully as his eyes reopened and hardened once more when he saw a torch, more specifically _his _torch in Caspian's hands.

"I did save this for you." Caspian stated with a lopsided grin and tossed it carefully towards Edmund who caught it easily in one hand. She left them alone and carried herself to the wall across from the cabinets were Susan's bow and arrows lay. She froze when something blinked at the corner of her eye, she turned her eyes falling to another box, this time it was closed.

She tilted her head to the side and cautiously took another step forward and she timidly lifted the lid open, a small gasp escaping from her lips when a pair of twin daggers twinkled at her. She reached to touch it before drawing her hands away and then without further hesitation she took the dagger by the handle and held it firm in her grip. It felt familiar to her, like she had held it before and battled with it. The details on the daggers made her mind blink.

_"Well, give it a whip." _a melodic voice encouraged. She blinked again, flipping the dagger over and examining the maroon leather handle. Her wrist snapped in a circular motion and created a silver line mid-way, then her wrist began to tremble as something stir inside her, some sort of desire. She knew this wasn't the first time it happened to her, color drained from her face.

Something shown in her face, she gasped startled that someone had caught her. She felt the dagger leave her grip and she waited for the clank that it should have made. She opened her eyes and found a dark silhouette was crouched and balancing the dagger in his palm. The light dissolved, she looked for source of the light and her throat tightened when she found the torch belonged to Edmund.

The torch was still positioned towards her and it wasn't until she looked up that she noticed the short distance between them. Her mouth dried when his hot breath fanned her though his focus wasn't on her. She took the moment to study his face, his eyes held an overwhelming amount of pain as he continued staring down on the dagger, slowly his fingers closed over the handle and took a uneven breath.

He lowered the torch, his jaw once again clenched. He snapped his eyes over to her, and his eyes held something unreadable. She opened her mouth before he shushed her with a glare. She dropped her gaze and shrunk by the wall, embarrassed that she had been caught.

"Don't touch something that you shouldn't." he growled as he flipped the dagger around so his fingers closed around the blade itself, he slammed the torch in it's place on his belt and swiftly plucked the sheath, - she didn't know she had held - and careful not to make skin contact, from her fingers. As he sheathed the dagger he had barked, "Caspian! I didn't know you kept her daggers." his voice slowly dropping into another growl.

"The maid found the daggers by her nightstand when she was recovering from her battle wounds," Caspian answered nervously, "I figured keeping it just in case she came back, so she could have something to defend herself with." He coughed awkwardly knowing the topic was sensitive to Edmund, and he was well aware that she made it harder for Edmund.

She then realized who the _she_ they were talking about, "Those were Alaura's twin daggers?"

"Yes. And she was exceptional with them," Caspian then changed subjects, "There are a couple of twin blades in the barrel off the corner there," he announced to Chloe, "I suppose you know who to use them?"

"I'm great with one," Chloe laughed ignoring Edmund's frustrated glare, "But I'm better with two." Emma rolled her eyes at how immature Chloe could become.

"Emma, you too." Caspian encouraged her. She was taken back by how trusting he was towards her when she was causing so much pain to Edmund. Nevertheless, she didn't want to make a fool of herself by being unable to defend herself with or without a weapon.

"I'm fine. I don't want to hurt others around me with things that long and that sharp," she admitted, she lifted her hand and tucked in her hair behind her ear, "Plus, I don't know how to fight with them." she added. Her eyes went from Caspian to Edmund, he had returned the dagger back and strode over to the barrel determined not to make eye contact with Chloe and her smug expression.

"Don't give me that look," Edmund threatened, there was a shriek as he took a blade from the barrel and spun it around, "You're not so great than you think." Chloe titled her head to the side innocently and playfully jabbed Edmund at the side with the handle of her blade. His reflex kicked in and he grasped the hilt of the blade easily, "I wouldn't." he hissed and released his grip, he then turned around his eyes falling on Emma.

Their gazes locked and made it hard for her to breath, he quickly looked away and sheathed his sword roughly than he should have. He ruffled his hair and brushed past Lucy who was staring at Edmund in concern before following him out the door with an exasperated sigh, briefly shooting her and Caspian a beaming smile.

Caspian turned his back on her for a moment and later spun around, in his hands were the twin daggers. On instinct she took a step back, giving Caspian a meaningful look, "What are you doing with those?" she asked him slowly as if he was about to commit murder on her. He grinned and took both her hands in his before pressing the daggers against her palms.

"These were meant for you, they're the only pairs of daggers left on this boat," Caspian explained with a shrug of a shoulder, "You don't want to yield twin blades like Chloe and these are perfect for you-" she cut off Caspian was cry of disbelief.

"But these are Alaura's daggers!" she shrieked while her voice was hushed, "Edmund will kill me if he saw this on me. Besides, I've already caused him so much pain for being mistaken as Alaura, it doesn't feel right, like I'm taking over her place." Caspian shot his raised eyebrows up, surprised by her quiet outburst.

"Edmund will kill me if I left you defenseless," Caspian correctly her with a stern voice, "There's something we don't know. But I don't give up that easily-" She stared at the daggers complementing the decision to take it.

"What don't you give up on?" she asked tiredly.

"I'm not giving up on believing that Alaura's not here," Caspian stated firmly while her eyes widened at his statement, "I know it sounds absurd but I do believe that she's here somehow." She released a breath and snapped her eyes back up at him, then without warning she shoved the daggers back at Caspian, both pressed at Caspian's chest.

"No! Why are you saying that I might be Alaura?" she cried out disbelief, her chest heaving in exhilaration, "I'm not Alaura. I've always been Emma, Caspian." she protested loudly which surprisingly, Caspian flinched at. Immediately she felt bad for raising her voice at him. She dropped her arms after Caspian wrapped his arms around the daggers still pressed against his chest, his eyes staring down at her.

"It's absurd, yes," Caspian began softly and looked back at the dagger which he slide down to his hands, "But Aslan works in wondrous ways. But that is just my belief, I am sorry if I have offended you, Emma." There was a quiet clatter when Caspian laid the daggers down at the table. He exited the room with an aggravated sigh. She snapped her head up when the door closed, then it fell back down on the daggers.

Had Caspian swallowed some sea water when he rescued her? There was no possible way Alaura was her. She dropped her crossed arms in defeat, why was she at Narnia? Taking a step forward, she took the daggers in her grasp once more. Chloe silently joined her, staring at her face and gulping loudly because she knew that Caspian was right. The memory of Emma's accident played in her mind and she blinked back the tears.

"Just think about what he said, Emma," Chloe forced a smile and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, shaking her form slightly, "Maybe your answers lies here."

"Have you swallowed some sea water too?" Emma laughed weakly though the situation wasn't funny, "You all sound crazy to me."

"Well then, take the daggers if you want. Or take the daggers because you want to defend yourself," Chloe paused, "Or take the daggers because your heart tells you to." With that Chloe left her alone. Emma could only stare at her disappearing figure, she shook her head and buried her head in her hands at what she said. She peeked through the gaps between her fingers to look at the daggers, her heart skipping a beat as it twinkled at her.

Dropping the hands from her face, she stroked the sheathed dagger. She unintentionally grasped the hilt and twirled the dagger between her fingers before unsheathing it, running the blade across her exposed skin and shivering at the cool touch. She flipped the blade, and watched as her reflection emerged, she frowned when she spied her usual strawberry blonde hair.

She blinked and nearly dropped the blade when she stared at the reflection again. This time it wasn't her, a girl with fiery red hair smiled back at her, her hazel brown eyes sparkled at her then she nodded at her. The girl began to mouth at her, _"Take it"_.

"W-What?" she breathed. Once again the girl had mouthed, _"Take it. It's yours." _She narrowed her eyes dangerously at the girl, her heart beat beginning to race and with her suddenly clammy hand, she grasped the sheath for the dagger and sheathed it. She placed it back on the table and grasped the edge of the table, huffing heavily.

Then without warning and hesitation, she grasped the twin daggers and shoved it in it's place on her belt. Weird things were happening to her and she was going to find out. She wrenched the door and exited the room with a satisfied smile.

* * *

A/N: I'll admit that this chapter was a hard chapter to write. I rewrote this chapter about 2 times because I couldn't Edmund and Emma's character right and they kept breaking out of their character, so I reread a part of Bad Boy and I suddenly knew what I was going to do. The meeting was actually hard to write like I said, Edmund kept breaking out of character and you see in this chapter that it showed how much Alaura not being there affected him.

I'm sorry to those who thought I was going to write a part with Edmund finding out that Alaura lost her memories. The plot goes on with Edmund just thinking that it's Emma, that's why Aslan visited both Edmund and Chloe. I wanted to get the theme of the Dawn Treder right, so I decided to make everyone get tested. Hope that makes sense, once again, if you have questions feel free to private message me.

And yes, Emma will be seeing more reflections as Alaura.

Please send me any suggestions for a Emma/Edmund, Emma/Chloe, Chloe/Edmund, Chloe/Caspian, Emma/Caspian, Emma/Lucy, Chloe/Lucy, Lucy/Caspian scene. Or any individual scenes. Please give me some song suggestions because I'm running out of songs for the playlist.

Let me know what you think of this chapter. Yes it's already getting complicated like I said, it's going to be more complicated than Bad Boy or I think it will be.

Can you do me a favor? See that POST REVIEW button? Can you click it?

_-Bethany Katie Rose_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Blinded

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters, names, places, anything from The Chronicles of Narnia. This story is copyright to the owner and may not be used without permission. I have not affiliated with any of The Chronicles of Narnia cast, C.S Lewis (deceased). Possible quotes that appears on certain chapters belongs rightfully to the movies, books, and people who have spoken of them. All publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Hello my lovelies! Bethany here, and I'm wishing everyone's is currently having a fantastic week. Anyway, school started for me and I'm basically bummed because I didn't want summer to end and also it's high school and on the first day I've been stressing out about tasks that sophomore has to do for certain things and if I miss it..well things don't end well. On top of that, the school gives out school locks, which are locks I'm not familiar with so I couldn't help but be helpless because I couldn't open it. Anyway, to escape all those worries, I've decided to write up the next chapter because I know I"ll be superb busy in the next couple of days, and my socializing isn't doing well, ugh save me! And if you're also wondering, I got through the eye exam, finally got glasses.

Since I wrote this author's note a while back, here is something. This chapter I created a bit long because I know school is taking up most of my time. I get home at about 4:45 or 6:00 pm because I have to take the bus and train along with activities outside of school. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long while. I'm really trying but school is really important to me and I've been having a hard time transitioning into high school.

Anyway, since I want to be professional publishing stories. I will not be one of those authors who place in an author's note in a chapter which contains no chapter, only a note. So if you want to be informed of my whereabouts, please visit my profile to be updated of where my head is at. It'll be containing information of my next possible update, and any other thoughts about future stories and chapters. Also, disclaimer is inspired from _runnininequalslife_ as well as with the formatting of this top author's note.

Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes in this chapter. I can't look through and check it, I have a tight schedule to follow. So, bye!

**Thanks for the reviews: **_Guest, xLovelyLexiex, book-lover, LovingBOBThePacific, reader2898, FLandre Scarlet, Guardian Of Imagination, Geust, sarahmichellegellarfan1, kpopisawesome, noukinav018, LittleKid13, Secretguest, Guest, MrsGooglyBear, mei anna aihina, momokaoka, Everything._

**Playlist: **_  
- "Thinking of you" by Katy Perry (cover by The Jonas Brothers)  
-"River Flows In You" by Yiruma  
-"Kiss Me" by The Fray_

* * *

Chapter Three: **Leave Me Hanging**

"Cause when I'm with her  
I am thinking of you  
What would you do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes."

_- Katy Perry, (Thinking of you)_

He was spotted with his muscular form against the cabin door, both arms draped across his firm chest; gently heaving as it took in oxygen. Both eyes were closed and the nerves had finally settled. It had become much harder in restraining his frustration, heck, all he wanted was to get off the boat and return to England which was something he would never ask for. The silky brown strands fell unto his face and tickled his eyelids, it remained untouched as _her _face wandered into his mind.

He rubbed his fingers together, trying to remember the feeling of her fiery red strands wedged between the gaps between his fingers. Her light olive skin glowing brightly under the sun, and the wind gently blowing her hair in her face and executing that sweet melodic laugh from her lips. The way her hazel brown eyes shone with innocence from underneath her curved eyelashes, or how it sparkled with pride, or how it would light up easily whenever he ventured up to her. He missed her reaction to something so little, but her excitement, made him excited.

How her petite body sidled up next to him, perfectly melting into the curves of his body. How easily her slender fingers; whenever it'd interlace with his, erupted electric tingles up and down his arm. He let out a hiss, gulping down his emotions as the memory of her full and plush lips brushed against his. She was the only one with the power and control to turn off the switch he had in his brain, the switch in restraining his emotions.

"What's your favorite gem?" a sweet honey-sickle voice rang out, it had matched Alaura's perfectly. That was what he missed the most, her voice. He yearned to hear her whisper his name as he anxiously awaited until they return to Narnia. But now, everything was different, the voice didn't belong to his Little Red. No, when he opened his eyes, his gaze instantly landed on a girl with voluminous, thick strawberry blonde hair which deeply covered most of her facial features except for the rosiness on her cheeks, and the pout on her lower lip.

"Why do you care?" he retorted bitterly. He berated himself for saying something foolish and allowing his bitterness to slip easily. He had saw from the corner of his eye, that she flinched and a flash of hurt came across her eyes. She recovered quickly, her shoulders raising up and down in a shrug.

"I don't." she responded. He narrowed his eyebrows at her, "Unless you want me to." He chuckled deeply and without humor and turned his eyes o the lowering sunset by the horizon.

"I don't." he stated evenly. She bobbed her head in acknowledge that he didn't want her there. She stood there for a moment, shifting her weight from one foot to the other as silence accumulated between them.

"You aren't going to answer my question, are you?" her voice dropped into a whisper, her eyes following his and landed on the sunset. A beautiful smile overtook her features and slowly, she laid her form against the cabin door as well. She had seen him shaking his head in response and took a gulp of the salty air, "I never thought of you as an obnoxious jerk, even though you treated Chloe that way."

"Well, what did you think of me?" he asked as he grew intrigued by her words. Her eyes landed on him again, sparkling as she studied him with certainty.

"You're really closed up," she breath out a laugh, "There must be a reason behind it. Like there's a reason why you treat me so differentially comparing to the others."

The wind blew, and he briefly smelt the air filled with the delicious scent of strawberries. "So, you did think of me as a jerk." he chuckled without humor. She opened her mouth then closed it realizing that he was right, and her cheek turned crimson in embarrassment.

"I _did_. Not anymore," she explained, her fingers weaving underneath each other, "I don't know, I don't think jerks can be jerks when jerks gaze at the sunset with the expression like it's the most beautiful thing in the world." He instantly froze, his crossed arms falling to the sides as _her _angelic voice floated inside his mind.

_And jerks don't gaze out into the ocean with the expression like it's the most beautiful thing in the world_. His heart crashed against his chest, and slowly his emotions began contracting against his stomach making it twist and turn in various directions. He began struggling to reel back his emotionless face, he angled his body so his back was facing Emma's. He could feel her eyes burning a hole at his back with excruciatingly slow pain.

"Ed-" she began, he uncrossed his legs and sauntered off, his face contorted with pain. He left her.

* * *

She didn't understand anything, one minute he was vulnerable and the next, it was like nothing happened but anger and pain. She had been gliding effortlessly towards the cabin door where Caspian expected her to be at when her arm had been viciously yanked out and it erupted a cry of alarm from her lips. Her back was slammed against the wall, and her eyes suddenly met with fire, gradually growing as it kept staring at her. Her heart crashed against her chest and her chest heaved as she began breathing heavily.

"Why do you have it?" a velvet voice laced with venom growled down at her. His calloused fingers wrapped around her forearm tightly, pressing against the nerves and causing her to whimper. When she didn't answer, he had shoved her deeper against the wall, this time she yelped in pain. It was registered in Edmund's mind and immediately his hold on her loosened. He released on hand from her and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Why do you have it?" he asked again, this time softer.

"W-what?" she stuttered. Her widened eyes studied him nervously. His brown hair fell to the front as he bowed his head, trying to regain his calm demeanor. Her waist was tugged, and there was a loud shrill. Her eyes fell to the silver, twin blades he had pulled out and her jaw slacked. Feeling guilt worm in her heart, she tilted her head to the side as she couldn't bare to look into Edmund's eyes.

"Why do you have it, Emma?" he growled darkly. She pushed off his grip and off the wall, her arms wounding around her body in some sort of comfort. With her back facing Edmund, and his burning gaze on her back she answered.

"I-...had no choice." she answered meekly. There was an agitated sigh from him.

"Everyone has a choice," he reminded her, "So tell me, why did you take something that's not yours. I warned you didn't I?" She lifted her head and tilted it to look back slightly at him, watching as he ran his large hand run down the front of his face. She bit down hard on her lip, pulling it back and forth as she nibbled on what she should answer.

"Caspian said I shouldn't be left defenseless," she began softly, "He knew I couldn't handle a long and sharp blade like yours and these were the only pairs left. I could place it back-" she began to offer.

"Did you take it because you just had to?" Her breath stopped short, it was like he had read her mind. He took one look at her and frowned, "Sorry, I guess I stepped over the line." He muttered. He began to walk past her before she jumped at his arm, clutching it tightly and tugged him back.

"I'm not her," she said darkly, "I'd appreciate it if all of you would stop saying that."

"I never said you were now did I?" he snarled and wrenched her fingers off. Her fingers closed around itself, trembling with frustration at the Just King. Sometimes she wished that her wishes didn't come true, or else she wouldn't feel so out of place once again, only this time, she felt like an outcast; invisible. Then she realized with a jolt that a pack in her belt was now empty, vacant because of Edmund. She bit back angry tears and stomped off, oblivious to Chloe's eyes filled with sorrow and regret.

* * *

She later found herself by herself, her elbows against the wooden railing as she peered over to watch the water rapidly swishing around the curves of the boat. Her fingers were wrapped tightly around the edge, tighten within every thought. She just couldn't get things right, no matter how she tried in just one day. Everyone expected another girl, instead she came and ruined their hopes and dreams of ever meeting her again. She wished she could have met her, it would have been easier to deal with Edmund knowing what sides not to hit because she was currently hitting every nerve she wasn't supposed to hit.

"Everyone's been expecting you, you know?" Chloe's gentle voice floated towards her. She didn't turn around, "They're getting a bit impatient, and being in the same room with Edmund without my best friend is kinda intimidating." There was a musical laugh from her but when she didn't respond, the laugh dissolved and she hinted the concern laced in her tone when Chloe spoke her next sentence.

"Is something wrong?"

"When is something never wrong?" Her voice cracked and she hated exposing herself as vulnerable, "Everyone hates me. It's like I'm back on Earth, nothing changed, just the view." Chloe strode forward, tucking back her raven hair in the process.

"And why do you say that?" Chloe began to lecture, narrowing her eyebrows.

"I don't know. Edmund hates my guts when I did absolutely nothing!" she cried out in desperation, "Everyone wants the girl that was here before, but instead I come. I try and every time I try, I do something wrong. When can I get things right?"

"Nobody wants me here on the boat either, Emma," Chloe reassured her, "Queen Lucy the Valiant, the bubbly, forgiving girl hates my guts! Edmund's no surprise, but Lucy. I messed up big time, nobody wants me here." Emma peeked through the curtain of her hair, focusing on Chloe's fallen expression. She blinked and lowered her gaze at the water. Slowly a lump built in her throat which in struggled in gulping down, "Besides, nobody knows you and once they do, I guarantee you that everything will fall into place."

"That's the problem," her voice became hoarse, "Even I don't know who I am." A sorrowful expression fell on Chloe. Slowly Emma's mind slipped from reality and a fog of deep crimson numbed her senses, it hit her vision beneath her closed eyelids. Her ears began ringing, it was filled with obnoxious wails and she could feel next to her head, the tapping of combat boots. The nape of her neck was drenched with a sticky substance and she tried to pry her eyes open but it remained closed. The connections to the muscles on her body had disconnected from her brain, leaving her limped and lifeless on some sort of pavement because the palm of her hand dragged along a coarse surface.

Her throat was closing up, and she struggled for an intake of oxygen. All she could feel was her heart against her chest, the beat was the only thing besides the wails that she could hear. The tip of her tongue dried. Slowly, she peeled her eyelids open and her eyes stung from the salty breeze. She didn't look at Chloe, knowing that Chloe was concerned about her well-being, but truth be told, she was tried of the pity, the sympathetic glances, and knowing that she was a charity case.

"You will," Chloe urged and this time Emma snapped her eyes to her, burrowing in confusion, "You were brought here for a reason. Like I did, like Edmund and Lucy did. Someone expects something of us, but we can't know." Emma pulled back her lower lip in a hiss of annoyance.

"I'm tired of not ever knowing!" she cried out in dismay, "I'm being lied to on Earth, and even here," her voice cracked as she was on a verge of breaking down, "I just want to know."

"You will, one day." Emma tore her eyes away, snarling at the waters below. Her frown deepened even more when the same, beautiful red head appeared before her, and replacing her reflection with hers. The girl blinked the same time she did, and her frown mimicked Emma's. There was a sparkle in her eye that push her to continue, because that girl in the water knew who she was, and she intended to know.

"Come on, before Edmund has another reason to place a grudge on us." Emma grumbled in disdain. Chloe barked into laughter, hooking her arm with hers and together they walked to where the others were; in the cabin. Unhooking their arms, Chloe opened the door for both of them and Emma walked past with her fingers combing through her hair in an effort to look presentable.

When she halted at the entrance, Chloe grumbled and hissed, "Come on, you always look good. Now scurry away from the doorway and let me through before I kick you in the shins." Emma flinched at her threat but scooted in quick steps to grant Chloe an entrance.

"Touchy, touchy." Emma giggled while her eyes wandered over to the far left, in search of the group and after searching a low collected laughter, she instantly knew where they were. She bet on herself that Edmund wouldn't be participating with the group and when they rounded the corner, she was proven right. His back was against the wall near the ocean port. His clad ankles crossed over one another, and his arms once again crossed over his chest. There was a slight slouch in his posture, and his brown hair turned a shade lighter from the escaping rays of the sunlight peeking from the port.

The shadow underneath his narrow cheekbones was defined from the lack of light in the area. And it was no surprise that his eyes were screaming with impatience when he turned to study them. She heard a huff of relief before casting his gaze away.

"Sorry we're late," Emma instantly began apologizing, "It's kind of hard to get used to being on a boat." Caspian sent her a beaming smile and shook his head showing that he didn't mind a slight delay.

"It's alright, Emma," Caspian replied, "It's not your fault. If you like, you can exit the room if you are not interested in our businesses." There was a question mark on her face, and her feet drew her closer to the rectangular table where a map had been laid out neatly.

"There's something that you are searching for?" she asked softly. Caspian nodded.

"There's a reason we needed weapons," Caspian explained to her directly, "People and creatures are not to keen on welcoming strangers, and shedding blood is the only way we can get where we want and need." She stifled back a gasp of horror by cupping two hands over her lips. Caspian sent her a sorrowful look and nodded gravely. Devastation crashed over her, she never knew that such a extravagant place would be so violent.

Set on a distraction, she timidly pulled back a folded corner then fixed her gaze on the particularly old map. Edges were cut and ripped slightly, nothing too excessive and the beige was currently rotting away into a dark brown. It was also curling at the ends. She watched as Caspian stuck out his rather large palm and began smoothing out the map with tender care.

"This is a chance to back out." Caspian warned her slowly. They made eye contact, it was soothing to know that someone cared for her even when he didn't know much about her. It sent a warm rush through her, it comforted her like a sibling would.

"What would I do here on the boat if I didn't chose to go?" she stated with a low tone which made her sound dangerous. From the corner of her eye, she saw Edmund's eyes on the two of them, the muscle in his jaw twitching and his hands balled into fists when he switched his gaze over to Chloe. With one fluid motion he was by Caspian's side with a hand on his shoulder, seeing that Caspian flinched, the grip was hard.

"So, where are we sailing to?" he growled impatiently. Caspian clenched his teeth, a hiss escaping as he pried off Edmund's fingers and sending him a reassuring look that she couldn't comprehend. She watched as Edmund looked away and squeezed his eyelids shut to regain control of his emotions. She couldn't help but gaze at him with worry.

"What is this?" she whispered to Chloe with a low tone so that the other couldn't pick up her words.

"It's the map of Narnia and the Eastern Seas." Chloe answered. Emma couldn't help but admire Chloe's intellectual trait. But when Chloe answer, her gaze wasn't on Emma, instead it was trained on a certain brunette. With a loud gulp she slowly followed Chloe's gaze and landed instantly on Edmund whom had started a deep conversation with Caspian, his eyes peeking from the corner of his eye to scrutinize the both of them with annoyance. Chloe's eyes had switched between Caspian, Edmund and her and Emma could see the gears turning in her mind.

"What are you looking at me for?" Emma had whispered. Chloe turned crimson and shook her head and waved her hand to disregard the situation but Emma kept her eyebrows narrowed. Chloe was hiding something from her, and she didn't know why it involved her with Caspian and Edmund. She was about to say something before Caspian had cleared his throat, gathering all their attention.

"Before I took the throne back from my uncle," Caspian began to explain, "He tried to kill my father's closest friends and loyal supporters; the seven Lords of Telmar," with that her gaze evidently moved to the parchment behind Caspian, the graphite lines had sewn in seven elder men which she assumed to be the Lords, "They fled to the Lone Islands. No one has heard from them since."

"So, you think something had happened to them?" a velvet voice had asked softly, a tone which always caused her to catch his wandering gaze. A light pink tint covered her cheeks.

"Well, if it has, it's my duty to find out." Caspian replied dryly. Emma removed herself from Chloe and lightly stepped over to where the Seven Lords of Telmar were plastered. Her skinny finger trailed lightly against the parchment. She couldn't help but bask in amazement for how detailed the drawings where, from every wrinkle to every strand out of place.

"What's east of the Lone Islands?" Lucy interrupted. She tilted her head back, seeing that they were all hunched over the over-sized map. Hesitantly, she left the drawings with a frown and squeezed in uncomfortably between Caspian and Edmund.

"Uncharted waters," a man whom is constantly by Caspian's side had butted in and she presumed that he was Drinian; Captain of the Dawn Treader, "Things you can barely imagine and tales of sea serpents." There was a scoff, and a hot breath lingered behind her ear and she shivered involuntarily.

"Sea serpents?" Edmund had said in a rather arrogant matter.

"Sea serpents?" Emma had repeated in a squeak quietly. She glanced up, finding that Edmund's eyes were on her. But before she could hold the gaze, he had inhaled through his mouth and moved away.

She was unaware of Caspian's lingering gaze on the both of them, "All right, Captain. That's enough of your tall tales." The board man exchanged a hearty smile before Caspian had gestured him off to the side, and she took the time to observe the map a bit closer. And from off the distance, she heard Chloe's sweet tone fill the room.

"Do you know where I could get some food?" Chloe has asked Edmund, mustering every ounce of bravery into her when Edmund glowered down at her.

"No, and even if I did, that would be called treason." he growled. Intrigued, she stepped up, unaware of the hurt that flashed across Chloe's eyes.

"Why would it be called treason?" he shot his eyes over to her and he unexpectedly glowered down at her. She pursed her lips and stepped back, letting her hair form a curtain between them.

"You're smart, figure it out." he said bitterly. She pulled back her lower lip and bit down hard to contain her anger at him.

"I've done nothing wrong, so why are you treating me like this!" she snapped back at him. His slouched shoulders had straightened, and his jaw worked trying to get a sentence out. In one second he had closed his eyes, and his hands balled into a fist and pressed hard against his sides. His clad leg had strode forward in one step, and she felt his hot breath fanning her face. She gulped, feeling her throat dry. She looked up, seeing that his face was close but not close enough to make skin contact which she noticed he had avoided.

"You provoke me to treat you like this." he chuckled without humor. He lifted his chin, and Caspian and him exchanged firm nods. With that, he had brushed past her leaving her hanging once again. She released a breath and merely collapsed against the wall trying to regain her proper breathing. Her eyes cast to the ground as her mind worked to understand Edmund's logic and why her body reacted to him like that.

"Where did that jerk go?" Chloe grumbled childishly, crossing her arms with a frown implanted on her face. Amusement tugged at Caspian's lips at the two girls.

"Downstairs where we ration our food, I asked him to do something for me." he replies.

"If that idiot think he won," Emma hissed as the nerve he touch began to fuel with anger, "Then he thought wrong." And before anyone could stop her, she was out the door and succeeded in making all of them flinch when the door slammed against her throw.

"If only Edmund could stop making every girl he meets angry at him, the world would be a better place." Caspian mumbled to himself, and a chuckle followed along with a shake of his head.

"But it gets every girl falling for him, Caspian," Lucy pointed out with a smirk, "Which reminds me. You said there's peace all over Narnia for 3 years?"

"I believe so."

"And have you found yourself a Queen in those three years?" Lucy inquired. Caspian shook his head with a sad expression.

"Not one to compare to your sister." he admitted. Lucy smiled while Chloe's jaw slacked in shock.

"I thought so."

* * *

A/N: Ooooh! Edmund and Emma have some heat between them which never happens between Edmund and Alaura. Yes, Emma is enraged and I am planning something heated between them in the next chapter but not like chemistry heated. Yes, Eustace is coming in the next chapter so please be patient. I am following the Bad Boy method, where I add in my part of the story and add in the movie dialog and everything. I am making it slower so it won't end as quickly as Bad Boy mostly because I have a lot of storylines to cover. It's really fun to play around with Edmund and Emma, and there hidden chemistry but I miss Alaura and he's really affected by her which causes a lot of mixed emotions from Edmund.

There will be a Chloe and Lucy scene coming up, I'm not sure if I should make it a reconcile thing or a heated argument a one-side heated argument. So let me know, I am also planning to have a Caspian and Emma scene because I am bringing back their sibling relationship the one that Edmund mistakes easily for a thing between them which I hinted in this chapter. Yes, Edmund will become jealous especially now with Chloe and the Telmarines and Narnia together in one boat. Yeah, a lot in store and looking forward to writing that.

I have to get on with my assignments. I'm really happy to update this story which I know won't be for another 3 or 4 weeks. Sorry, hate school for this.

Any suggestions? Happy to hear it. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, I'm not perfect and I'm superb busy.

Can you do me a favor? See that POST REVIEW button? Can you click it?

- _Bethany_


End file.
